Embodiments of the invention relate to a pumping set with an electric drive motor, which exhibits a stator casing and at least one terminal box connected with the latter.
Pumping sets, for example recirculation pumping sets, such as heating recirculation pumps or industrial water recirculation pumps, normally exhibit an electric drive motor arranged in a tubular stator casing, wherein an axial end of the stator casing is connected with a pump housing, in which at least one impeller rotates to convey a liquid. In known pumping sets, an electronics housing or terminal box is most often arranged on the outside of the stator casing, and incorporates electrical connection elements and electrical and/or electronic components for controlling the drive motor. In particular, the electronic components can encompass a frequency inverter. Such a terminal box can be situated circumferentially or even axially on the end of the stator casing facing away from the pump housing.
The terminal boxes of such pumping sets can exhibit a mating area for electrical connection, into which an electrical connection cable with a corresponding plug can be inserted. Known as an alternative are terminal boxes that have a detachable cover on their exterior side, and a cable bushing in a wall. A cable can be guided through this cable bushing into the interior of the terminal box, and then be hooked up to terminal clamps with the cover removed inside the terminal box. In addition, the terminal boxes exhibit electrical connections for connection with the coils of the stator inside the stator casing. Also known for this purpose are plug contacts, which must be arranged on the side of the terminal box facing the stator casing.
In other words, the terminal box must exhibit several openings for the electrical connection elements and a cover for hooking up a connection line on its exterior. This requires a complicated structural design. However, establishing a tight seal is especially problematic, since gaskets must be provided at each opening to prevent moisture from penetrating into the terminal boxes.
It is therefore desirable to improve a pumping set in such a way that the terminal box can be easily contacted with both the coils inside the stator casing and with an electrical connection line, and in addition can be easily sealed.